


Пустота

by leoriel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, or not recovery, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2611238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз не чувствует себя настоящим.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пустота

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alnaira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alnaira/gifts).
  * A translation of [Void](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764639) by [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/pseuds/heartslogos). 



– Ты когда-нибудь чувствовала себя…? – Стайлз осекается, не в силах закончить фразу. Лидия смотрит на него с пониманием.  
На самом деле ничего она не понимает.   
– Я рада, что ногицуне больше нет, – отвечает Лидия. Ее взгляд одновременно жесток и нежен, как завернутая в тряпицу сталь. Парадокс вполне в духе Лидии Мартин. Стайлз смотрит на нее и… умирает от любви. Не чувствует ничего.   
– Я не уверен, – шепчет Стайлз.   
Она забавляет его: было бы интересно с ней поиграть – сначала задурить красавице голову, потом обглодать кости. Он влюблен в нее с детства. Она самая умная, самая красивая, самая храбрая, самый важный человек в его жизни – была им, пока не показала свою истинную суть.  
Голова непроизвольно склоняется на бок, чтобы он мог получше ее рассмотреть.   
Лидия напрягается всем телом, как будто вот-вот закричит.   
– Не изводи себя, – просит Лидия.  
Все не так, думает Cтайлз. Совсем не так.   
Питер использовал ее и бросил, без прикрас. Им не овладевали, всегда было ясно, кто есть кто.   
А Стайлз был кицуне, кицуне занимал его тело. Теперь же чего-то не хватает, словно ему отрезали фантомную конечность. Как будто он _может_ шевельнуть ей, но почему-то все равно не выходит. Словно раньше в его жизни было что-то важное, ныне потерянное; из-под ног выбили почву, целый мир, трудно вспомнить, как сделать шаг. Как будто кто-то прикрыл ему один глаз, заломил руку за спину. Пропали и слова – он говорит одно слово там, где должен был сказать два.   
Невозможно понять, кто же он теперь.   
На прощание она целует его в щеку, одну руку кладет на плечо, а другую на грудь, прямо напротив сердца: у нее это вошло в привычку – проверять сердцебиение, пульс, все _рыщет, рыщет, рыщет,_ что за любопытная маленькая банши ему попалась, все _любопытственнее и любопытственнее_ …  
От нее пахнет цветами, косметикой и солнцем. Огнем и смертью.   
Она пристально и требовательно на него смотрит, но взгляд ее холоден.   
– Не изводи себя, – повторяет Лилия и осторожно подталкивает его к двери.   
Когда он оборачивается у своего джипа, ему кажется, что ее глаза светятся в темноте. Ее слова стучат в голове, когда он едет домой.   
Хотя не ее голос он мечтает услышать, а _свой собственный_. 

– Ты ненавидишь Киру? – спрашивает Скотт, они у него дома и делают домашку на лето.   
– Нет, – говорит Стайлз. Невозможно ненавидеть ту, кого почти не знаешь. Но он не имеет ничего против нее, раз Скотту она нравится – Скотт гораздо лучше разбирается в людях.   
(Скотт – его моральный ориентир, и Стайлз… Стайлз ненавидит об этом вспоминать. Хочет навсегда похоронить этот секрет в глубине души).  
– Ей кажется, что ты ее недолюбливаешь, – говорит Скотт, постукивая по тетради карандашом. – Избегаешь ее.   
О, если кого Стайлз избегает, то вовсе не ее. Ни в коем разе.   
Дело в ее матери – или воспоминаниях об ее матери. Той женщине, которой она когда-то была.   
Стайлз под столом сжимает руку в кулак и мысленно пересчитывает фаланги, расслабляя по пальцу на каждый счет.   
Прошло много лет, но Кира выглядит точной копией своей матери. А ведь он любил ее. Безумно любил, и смотрите, как она с ним _поступила_. _Превратила_ в чудовище, призвала кицуне. И тут же возненавидела, ранила, _убила_ его, хотя он сделал в точности то, чего она хотела.   
Разве она его не любила? Ношико, Ношико, Ношико. Ношико и ее красная помада ярче свежей крови, темнее, чем корки на ране. Ее идеально лежащие волосы, ее хитрая улыбка, как прекрасна она была…  
И годы были не властны над ней. Она была так хороша, когда, глядя на Они, ломала свои хвосты и все ради него. Хотелось правда рассмеяться ей в лицо. _Чем же ты недовольна, Ношико?_  
Это она вызвала _его_. Это она жаждала мести. Разве можно упрекать кошку в том, что она слопала предложенную ей канарейку? Или злиться на вулкан, из-за которого дома погребло под слоем лавы?  
Как _прекрасна_ она была. И он любил ее, любил всем сердцем и чем же она ему отплатила? _Как поступила с ним, во что превратила._  
Его плоть уничтожил огонь, он убивал ради нее, _она была той, кто вернул его к жизни._  
Ношико, Ношико, Ношико.  
 _Дочь ужасно на тебя похожа, такая же хорошенькая._  
Стайлз с трудом сдерживает безумный смех, вдавливает ногти в ладонь, пытаясь сделать вдох – дыши, нет никакого пепла, в комнате _Скотта_ совсем не пахнет горелой плотью.   
– Я не избегаю ее, – отвечает Стайлз. – Дашь мне списать английский? 

Стайлзу трудно отличать сон от яви, и иногда... Иногда он просыпается в пять утра, даже если заснул в два ночи, чтобы успеть до блядского рассвета сделать несколько отжиманий, приседаний, растяжку и оббежать весь блок. « _Раз, два, три!_ – командует голос в голове, – _выпрямить плечи, капрал, раз ты медик, еще не значит, что можно халтурить!_ »  
Хочется закричать, когда он забегает за угол.  
Он не капрал. Не ногицуне. Его зовут Стайлз.  
Почему, блядь, это так трудно запомнить?

Пустота.   
Стайлз смотрит на свои руки – совсем как у подростка. Ловкие, быстрые, здоровые руки, сколько же можно совершить всего с их помощью, сколько ему предстоит… Его разбирает смех.  
Пустота. Он больше не одержимый, но он _пуст_. Стайлз не чувствует себя самим собой, скорее, своей собственной тенью. Призраком. Воспоминанием вроде капрала.   
Стайлз не чувствует себя настоящим. Он считает на пальцах – раз, два, три, – хотя знает, что это не сон.   
Ему давно не снятся сны, скорее всего, потому что он совсем не спит. Стоит закрыть глаза, как он возвращается сюда. Ногицуне исчез, а капрал всего лишь воспоминание. Стайлз помнит об этом и в то же время для него они вполне реальны.   
Его словно выскоблили дочиста, выели изнутри, словно ногицуне оставил лишь пустую оболочку, которая была когда-то Стайлзом Стилински.   
Дитон был прав, смеется Стайлз: он действительно преобразился.   
Ногицуне изменил его. Стайлз не ногицуне, больше нет, но хранит его воспоминания, чувства, мысли. Ужасная омерзительная копия чужой личности все глубже прорастает в его собственной. И капрал, да, от него Стайлз тоже берет кое-что.  
Иногда так и подмывает подойти к Дереку и сказать ему: « _Эй, приятель, сгореть заживо не так уж и плохо. Боль проходит спустя какое-то время. Ты просто перестаешь ее осознавать_ ».   
Не самая лучшая его идея.   
Стайлз чувствует, как постепенно теряет свою суть. Все настолько смешалось, что трудно отделить Стайлза от капрала, капрала от ногицуне. Временами мир вокруг обретает невероятную ясность, но бывают дни, когда он с удивлением рассматривает себя в зеркале. После этого всегда тошнит.   
Стайлз чертовски устал. Нужно идти спать, но сколько можно, он и так проспал _слишком_ долго – привязанный к дурацкому дереву, когда _она_ предала и убила его, а потом, будучи _Стайлзом_ , он только и делал, что спал…   
Кажется, он никогда больше не сможет заснуть. Стайлз закрывает глаза, прячет лицо в ладонях.  
И чувствует.  
Пустоту.   
Бессилие.

От душевной боли во рту всегда остается горький привкус. Например, от предательства и страха. От боли, причиненной предательством друга.   
Стайлз облизывает губы и все равно не может от него избавиться. Было так вкусно – почти как газировка. Теплая газировка, щекочущая пузырьками язык. Сладкая газировка с цитрусовой химической отдушкой.   
Физическая боль совсем другая – липкая и приторно-сладкая, но в то же время плотная, сытная. Как густая похлебка или тушеное мясо.   
У горя привкус рыбы. Оно тает на языке, скользит в глотку и мягко растворяется в тебе вне зависимости от того, что же произошло.   
Предательство и страх бодрящие. Холодные. Чужие потрясение и боль хрустят на зубах, как листья салата или черешки сельдерея, медленно растворяясь во рту. Освежают.   
У смерти божественный, невероятно притягательный вкус.  
Стайлз теребит свои руки, запах человеческой пищи – _пищи, пищи_ – не идет ни в какое сравнение. Он щипает себя за руку, ему нужно съесть еще немного.   
Но еда кажется теперь такой…  
Жирной, скучной и совершенно неаппетитной.   
Если раньше ему казалось, что он лишился частички души, то теперь дело приняло новый оборот. Словно раньше он был глух, слеп и парализован, но ногицуне подарил ему силу. Словно он вдруг прозрел или начал различать звуки, научился выделывать невыразимые кульбиты и стоять на руках. В его жизни появилась свобода, и ее отняли. Мир стал сер, темен и тих, и тело предало его, превратилось в ловушку из костей и плоти.   
Как нечестно и жестоко лишиться целого мира вкусов – когда он думает об этом, то злится, а потом мучается чувством вины.   
Стайлз кладет в рот пару ломтиков картошки фри и пытается вспомнить, почему же раньше это было его любимое блюдо. И не может. Он съедает еще немного, а остальное перекладывает отцу на тарелку. Тому через многое пришлось пройти, разве не правильней будет… это неплохое оправдание. Слабость и чувства вины.   
Он не знает, что будет делать, когда этого станет мало.   
Стайлз сворачивается на диване, от голода желудок сводит сильным спазмом. Ему больно, господи, как же глупо мучиться сейчас от боли, сидеть на сухарях, когда прямо перед тобой накрыт ужин из первоклассного стейка и мороженого на десерт.   
Стайлз закрывает глаза.   
Он чертовски голоден. 

Иногда Стайлз глохнет. Перестает слышать свой собственный голос. Он говорит что-то, и вдруг пропадает звук. Он знает, что продолжает говорить, потому что чувствует, как шевелятся губы. Потому что собеседник все еще его слышит, хотя сам Стайлз не различает ни слова.  
Его голос. Он пропадает, в то время как все остальное звучит отчетливо. Его голос.   
Стайлз слышит смех кицуне на задворках сознания (это всего лишь воспоминание), слышит, как капрал разговаривает с другими солдатами и…  
Стайлз не знает, что с ним происходит. 

Стайлз сидит у двери в отцовскую спальню и слушает, как тот сопит во сне. Да уж. Не самое пристойное занятие.  
Может, то, что в его окно оборотни ходят, как к себе домой, как-то повлияло на представления Стайлза о пристойности в проявлениях заботы.  
Он закрывает глаза и начинает пересчитывать костяшки пальцев. «Мою маму звали Клавдия, – тихо шепчет Стайлз, – она умерла, когда я учился в средней школе. Ее убило неизлечимое заболевание мозга».  
Стайлз повторяет про себя все известные факты про Стайлза Стилински, пока отец спит.  
Это все по-настоящему, вот она _реальность_.   
Его зовут Стайлз Стилински. Его вес сто пятьдесят фунтов – бег и занятия спортом помогли ему держать себя в форме. У него бледная кожа, он неплохо сложен и умен.   
Не ногицуне. Не капрал. Стайлз.   
Его зовут Стайлз.   
Стайлз закрывает глаза, по очереди касаясь каждого пальца. Они делали так на молитве, когда еще верили в Бога и по воскресеньям ходили к службе.   
Стайлз замирает. _Никто в его семье не был католиком._  
Он прижимается спиной к двери и сосредоточивается на чужом сонном дыхании. С силой вдавливает ногти в ладонь и задерживает дыхание до тех пор, пока не начинает кружиться голова. Стилински никогда не были католиками. Они вообще никогда не ходили в церковь.   
_Отче наш, иже еси на небеси, да святится имя твое…_  
Хочется кричать, но он боится разбудить папу, так что слова комком застревают в горле. 

Кто-то щелкает пальцами у него над ухом, Стайлз моргает и с трудом подавляет желание _зарычать_. Он крепко сжимает зубы и отворачивается от камина.  
Питер выглядит обеспокоенным.   
– Ужасно выглядишь.   
– Спасибо. Но все лучше, чем одержимость или смерть, – невозмутимо отвечает Стайлз. Раньше он боялся Питера Хейла. Кажется. И ненавидел его – это он тоже прекрасно помнит, но теперь ненависть прошла.   
Сейчас Питер скорее раздражает, да, есть в нем что-то эдакое, но гораздо в большей степени он скучен и утомителен. По сравнению со Стайлзом он пустое место. Ведь Стайлз может… Да ничерта он больше не может. Это были способности _ногицуне_.   
Возможно, Питер замечает, как он с силой вжимает ногти в ладонь, хотя какая к черту разница.   
Он не представляет больше, каково это – бояться Питера Хейла. Ведь он прожил тысячу лет, и сила переполняет его. Он воплощение хаоса. Куда уж Питеру с ним тягаться.   
Ненависть угасла точно так же, как и страх. Ненавидеть Питера все равно что презирать муху или муравья.  
Стайлз снова смотрит на огонь. Нервные окончания сходят с ума от боли, а разум переполняют голоса: его собственные крики, крики капрала, смех ногицуне, впервые спустя много лет вернувшегося в смертное тело.   
– Знаешь, Стайлз, – говорит Питер, Стайлз не удостаивает его взглядом, – я всегда знал, что ты не такой, как все.   
– Угу, я Избранный, – бормочет себе под нос Стайлз.  
– Я всегда знал, что не такой, как все, – повторяет Питер, – но теперь это немного пугает.   
Стайлз оборачивается и скалит зубы в ухмылке. Он снова перестает слышать собственный голос, но его слова бьют в цель, раз Питер бледнеет и отстраняется, поджав хвост.   
Стайлз улыбается, не моргая и не отводя глаз, пока Питер не уходит.  
Происходит что-то странное.  
Хотя, кажется, ему наплевать.  
Ведь он не знает больше, кто он на самом деле. 

Стайлз думает, что сошел с ума – в тот самый момент, когда ногицуне коснулся его разума. Потому что он определенно не мог быть таким изначально. Не мог.   
Он бы помнил, если бы был _настолько_ безумным _до_ того, как им овладел тысячелетний дух хаоса.   
Стайлз прикусывает губу и пристально смотрит на монитор.   
Он больше не слышит голосов. Наконец стало тихо.  
Только голод и усталость никуда не уходят.   
Он _опасен_. 

– Это правда, что тебе не становится лучше? – спрашивает Дерек. Он закрыл за собой окно и теперь, удобно устроившись, сидит у него на кровати.   
Стайлз следит за ним через отражение в мониторе.  
– Проходил мимо и решил заглянуть на огонек?  
– Сейчас десять минут пополуночи, – говорит Дерек. – Никто, даже я, не поверил бы в настолько тупую отмазку.   
Стайлз прочищает горло.   
– Мне позвонил Скотт, – продолжает Дерек. – Он предположил, что раз ты не хочешь рассказать о своих проблемах ему или Лидии, то я смогу тебя разговорить. Я, правда, без понятия, почему он так решил. Думаю, он просто отчаялся.   
Стайлз сглатывает. Вспоминает понимающее молчания Скотта, слова Лидии…  
Без газетных вырезок и алых нитей стены комнаты кажутся ему голыми.   
– Закроем тему.  
– Совсем не хочешь об этом поговорить?   
Стайлз хмуро на него смотрит, Дерек пожимает плечами.   
– Тут нечего обсуждать, – говорит Стайлз тихим равнодушным тоном и замечает, как напрягается Дерек. Кажется, можно почувствовать его страх – то, какой он сладкий на вкус.   
Стайлз отворачивается и смотрит на часы на мониторе. Минуты сменяют друг друга, он не знает, что еще сказать. Он не может сказать ничего, что не заставит его друзей волноваться еще больше. Они ничего не могут исправить.   
Дело в нем самом.  
Он не слышит, как Дерек уходит. Когда он наконец оборачивается, то видит вмятину на одеяле и записку на туалетном столике «Я всегда готов тебя выслушать. Любой из нас готов». Стайлз забивает в сотовый его номер и выбрасывает бумажку.   
Он не слышал, как Дерек ушел.  
Это ложь. 

– Стайлз?  
– Угу.   
– Что ты делаешь в подвале у Хейлов? – Скотт спрашивает это так тихо, словно боится кого-то беспокоить. Возможно, он прав. В сгоревшем доме вполне могут остаться призраки, желающие покоиться в мире.   
После всего, через что он прошел, их существование больше не способно его удивить.   
– Хотел просто побродить тут. Стало любопытно, ну, знаешь, что могло бы удержать оборотня, – отвечает Стайлз и думает про себя: «И могла ли бы эта штуковина справиться со мной?».   
Скотт молчит, но все равно чувствуется напряжение, повисшее в воздухе. Заметно, как Скотт напрягается, задерживает дыхание каждый раз, когда Стайлз к чему-нибудь прикасается. Стайлз трогает запоры, камень, касается стали. Ногицуне не любит замкнутые пространства. Всей душой их ненавидит.   
Поэтому они так нравятся Стайлзу.   
(Стайлз бы все на свете отдал за глубокую яму, если можно было забиться туда и знать, что ублюдок тоже будет страдать. Даже если бы Стайлз задыхался, кричал и сходил с ума вместе с ним. Отдал бы все, не думая ни секунды).   
К слову о темных глубоких подземельях, вызывающих клаустрофобию, Стайлз бы охотно вернулся в тот подвал у корней Нематона. Как-нибудь потом, когда Скотт не будет за ним следить.   
У Скотта свои счеты с дурацким деревом. Не стоит давить на больное.   
– Ты в порядке? – спрашивает Скотт, когда они выбираются на поверхность.   
Стайлз смотрит на его напряженную челюстью и впервые замечает спокойствие, отягощающее плечи его лучшего друга, почти что брата, видит мудрость в его глазах.  
«Нет, – хочется сказать Стайлзу, когда он вспоминает смех ногицуне и крики капрала. – Нет, Скотт, я не в порядке, но это невозможно исправить».   
– Скоро буду в полном порядке, – подыгрывает ему Стайлз, но кажется, Скотт не верит.  
Ведь Стайлз всегда был великолепным лжецом, и Скотт это знает. (По крайней мере, хоть это осталось прежним).   
Скотт кладет руку – теплую ладонь, сейчас он сильнее, чем два года назад, – ему на запястье.   
– Мне хотелось бы верить твоим словам, Стайлз, – говорит Скотт. – Хотелось бы, чтобы сам в них поверил.   
Стайлз криво улыбается, скалит зубы, гадая, такие ли они острые, как у кицуне, такие ли крепкие, как у капрала, и перестает слышать собственный голос.   
Скотт прижимает его к себе ближе, так, чтобы их виски соприкасались, обнимает Стайлза за плечи.   
– Прости, Стайлз. Прости меня.   
И Стайлз держится. Держится. Держится.


End file.
